charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bare Witch Project
The Bare Witch Project is the 2nd episode of the seventh season and the 136th overall episode of Charmed. Summary While Paige is trying to convince the Elders not to shut down Magic School, one of the students conjures up Lady Godiva and Lord Dyson. Lord Dyson is a demon who feeds on repressed emotions. When Lady Godiva and Lord Dyson are sent back to their time, the whole world turns into a world where all magic-users are hiding and woman are repressed. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Spells' ''To send Lady Godiva back :''From lands afar in time and space, :take her now from this our place, :one that dwells so must remain, :send her back to her domain. ''To Summon Lord Dyson :''We look to find the evil set free, :bring this demon before us three. ''To Send Lady Godiva and Lord Dyson Back :''From lands afar in time and space, :take them now from this our place. :Two that dwell so must remain, :send them back to their domain. ''To Summon Lady Godiva :''Where royals once lived, so did she, :Bring forth the naked lady from the eleventh century. ''To Return Something to Its Own Time :''A time for everything, :and to everything its place :Return what has been moved :through time and space. 'Powers' *'Telekinesis:' Used by a Magic School student to fling Cupid's arrow (from a little statue) through the air and to fling another student. *'Conjuration:' Used by Duncan to conjure Lady Godiva and (unknowingly) Lord Dyson. *'Releasing Repression:' Used by Lord Dyson to release people's repressed emotions. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige, Wyatt, Leo, Sandra and Odin. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by Leo to attack Lord Dyson and other demons and by Odin to attack Paige. *'Remote Orbing:' Used by Leo to orb Piper out of the Underworld. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb boxes and to deviate Lord Dyson's energy ball. *'Energy Balls:' Used by Lord Dyson to attack Godiva, the Charmed Ones and Leo and to destroy a police car. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Lord Dyson. *'Healing: '''Used by Leo to heal Paige. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper when she tried to blow up Lord Dyson and Leo. She also blew up one of Lord Dyson's energy ball, creating a ripple effect. *'Light Darts:' Used by one of the people hiding in the alley while playing a game. Beings Magical Beings *'Lady Godiva - a woman of the 11th century who came up for the people who suffered under the taxation of her husband. He told her he would grant her request to remit the tolls if she would ride naked through the streets of their city and so she did. She was conjured to Magic School by Duncan. *Lord Dyson - an evil demon who was a land baron in the time of Lady Godiva. He feeds on people's repressed emotions. Together with Lady Godiva, he was conjured to Magic School. *Duncan - a Magic School student who conjured Lady Godiva and Lord Dyson. *Odin - an Elder. Paige convinced him to keep Magic School open. *Sandra - an Elder. She talked with Leo on the Golden Gate Bridge about Zola's death. Mortals *Leslie St. Claire' - the ghostwriter, hired to write Phoebe's column while she was taking her sabbatical. Phoebe wrote him a letter about breast feeding and tried to convince him to pick it. Notes and Trivia *Holly Marie Combs breaks the fourth wall by saying, ''"Lady keep your clothes on. This is a family show. Really." *The spell Duncan uses to send Lady Godiva back to her time is almost exactly the same as the spell used in "That '70s Episode" to return Prue, Piper and Phoebe to their time. *Phoebe says to Lady Godiva "Thank you... for showing us you're more than a box of chocolates". This is a reference to the gourmet chocolate, which the name "Godiva" is more associated with, rather than the legend. *This is the fourth and last time that Alyssa Milano wore a blonde wig. First, as Aphrodite in "Oh My Goddess! Part 2," then as the Genie in the episode "I Dream of Phoebe" and the third time, while disguised as a Demonatrix, in the episode "A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right." It's however her fifth time being blonde on the show. The first time was when she had her hair colored blonde for the whole third season. *When Leslie first sees the Manor, he tells Phoebe that the paper must pay better than he thought. That is the same thing Jack said to Prue when he first saw the manor in the season 2 episode "That Old Black Magic", and Jason to Phoebe when he first saw the manor. *Paige officially becomes the headmistress of Magic School, which is what Phoebe saw in her vision quest in "The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell."thumb|300px|right|The Bare Witch Project WB Trailer *In the WB trailer for this episode, the narrator says "Something naked this way comes' ''which is a obvious reference to the show's pilot "Something Wicca This Way Comes." *It is the first time that Piper uses Molecular Combustion to deflect a Fireball back to the enemy. *In this alternate universe, Phoebe is married to Leslie and has children with him. While Phoebe was at the Bay Mirror, he asks her, "''Who's watching our children? Why aren't you home with them?". *This episode marks the first appearances of Odin and Sandra, two Elders who are featured prominently in this season and the next (in Sandra's case). *Wyatt's Orbing power has grown since last season, as he can now orb down to the Underworld, taking his mother and baby brother with him. Previously he has only been shown orbing one other person and Gideon mentioned that he was unable to orbs out of the Underworld when he was trying to kill him. *This episode scored 4.8 million viewers. Glitches *When Phoebe and Piper walk into the Manor (after they were at the Cafe), Piper leaves Chris and Wyatt in the Parlor alone in the push-chair whilst she goes to the kitchen. *Paige states in the start of the episode to Odin that Piper and Phoebe learned their magic from their mother and grandmother. But this is wrong since they learned their magic without help. However, Patty and Penny did teach the sisters some magic from the spirit world. Likewise, they contributed majorly to the Book of Shadows, from which the Sisters learn most of their magic. International Titles *'French:' A l'Ecole de la Magie (At Magic School) *'Czech:' Prostý čarodějnický plán (The Bare Witch Project) *'Slovak: '''Bojovníčka ''(Warrior) *'Spanish (Spain): '''El proyecto de la bruja desnuda *'Spanish (Latin America): El proyecto de la bruja desvestida Naked Witch Project *'Serbian: '''Projekat gole veštice *'Italian: Lady Godiva *'German:' Nackte Tatsachen (Bare Facts) Quotes :Piper: Woman, (referring to Lady Godiva who has stripped naked) keep your clothes on, this is a family show, really. Photo Gallery Episode Stills 7x02-dyson.jpg 7x02-phoebe.jpg 7x02-sisters_justcharmed.jpg ad0d1.jpg s02zasds.jpg d0x5as.jpg a0x75.jpg Screen Caps Category:Episodes Category:Season 7